ninjagocharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Lloyd
Lloyd Garmadon is a major character in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Episodes 1-44. He is the son of Lord Garmadon and Misako, the nephew of Sensei Wu, and the grandson of the First Spinjitzu Master. Later on, he is revealed to be the Green Ninja, and eventually becomes the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Since the episodes of "Enter The Digiverse" and "Codename: Arcturus", Lloyd has forcefully given up his Golden Power to the Overlord. Suits Young Evil Lloyd Rise of the Snakes He was standing saying word and held a can of worms and when he opened it, mini snakes flew up! Then the crowd threw vegetables at him. Home Lloyd and his Hypnobrai minions soon betrayed him after his treehouse fell down. Snakebit Lloyd attacks Ed and Edna's junkyard, after he unleashes the Fangpyres! Never Trust a Snake After the Fangpyres join forces with the Hypnobrai, Lloyd unlocks Pythor, the Anacondrai Master, and attacks Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys but is soon captured by Sensei Wu and put aboard the Destiny's Bounty. Can of Worms After Sensei Wu put Lloyd up to a series of rumors, there was still evil in him, and he stole Wu's handbook. Young Good Lloyd Never Trust a Snake The Snake King Royal Blacksmiths The Green Ninja Young Lloyd ZX All of Nothing The Rise of The Great Devourer Day of The Great Devourer Darkness Shall Rise Pirates Vs. Ninja Double Trouble Ninjaball Run Child's Play Older Lloyd ZX Child's Play Wrong Place, Wrong Time The Stone Amy The Day Ninjago Stood Still The Last Voyage Island of Darkness Lloyd (Kimono) Island of Darkness The Last Hope Lloyd used all his power to defeat Lord Garmadon, but when Garmadon gets sad, Lloyd hesitated and failed to defeat Garmadon. Return of the Overlord Rise of the Spinjitzu Master Golden Lloyd (Ultimate Spinjitzu Master) Rise of the Spinjitzu Master He becomes the the golden ninja, the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, and unleashes the golden dragon, and defeats the dragon overlord. The Surge When the ninja were surrounded, Lloyd uses his golden power to make the evil security mechs and hover copters make it to the hero side. The Art of the Silent Fist When the ninja find their hiding spot, Lloyd gets a suit from Nya so no one could find that he is the golden ninja. Lloyd (Techno Robe) The Art of the Silent Fist Blackout The Curse of the Golden Master Enter the Digiverse Codename: Arcturus Lloyd (Silver Techno Robe) Codename: Arcturus He gives up his golden power so no nindroids would catch him. The Void He uses his green power to make a shield. The Titanium Ninja Lloyd (Tournament Contestant) Lloyd (Zukin) Episode Appearances Major Appearances Season 1: *Rise of the Snakes *Home *Snakebit *Never Trust a Snake *Can of Worms *The Snake King *The Green Ninja *All of Nothing *The Rise of The Great Devourer *Day of The Great Devourer Season 2: *Darkness Shall Rise *Pirates Vs. Ninja *Double Trouble *Ninjabal Run *Child's Play *Wrong Place, Wrong Time *The Stone Army *The Day Ninjago Stood Still *The Last Voyage *Island of Darkness *The Last Hope *Return of the Overlord *Rise of the Spinjitzu Master Season 3: *The Surge *The Art of the Silent Fist *Blackout *The Curse of the Golden Master *Enter the Digiverse *Codename: Arcturus *The Void *The Titanium Ninja Season 4: *The Invitation *Only One Can Remain *Versus Minor Appearances Season 1: None Season 2: *Royal Blacksmiths Season 3: None Set Appearances Young *9443 Rattlecopter *9552 Lloyd Garmadon (Booster Pack) *9457 Fangpyre Wrecking Ball DX *5004076 Minifigure Gift Set (TARGET Exclusive) ZX *9450 Epic Dragon Battle *9574 Lloyd ZX (Spinner) *70815 Super Secret Police Dropship (The LEGO Movie) Kimono *LEGO Ninjago Character Encyclopedia (Book) *70503 The Golden Dragon (Golden Kimono) *70505 Temple of Light (Golden Kimono) Techno *70722 Overborg Attack *70725 Nindroid MechDragon *70728 Battle for Ninjago City (Indestructible Armor) Tournament *70755 Jungle Raider Zukin *70749 Enter the Serpent Deepstone *70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty Possession *70732 City of Stiix Category:Templates Category:Heroes Category:Ninja Category:Characters Category:Rebooted Category:2014